Childhood Friends
by The Darkness Overshines666
Summary: I was using my new used laptop and thought i should try Gaara and Sakura were friends when they were little. Story is better that summary
1. Chapter 1

Hey People i own nothing. NOTHING I love you guys

(Flashback mode thingy)

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here from Konoha." A shy little 7 year old pink haired girl said to her new ninja academy class.

"Look at her forehead it humongous." One kid laughed.

"Her hair is so unnatural." Another poked at her.

"Now class that's enough. Miss Haruno take your seat." Their sensai said.

"Hi I'm Sakura whats your name?" Sakura asked a little red hair boy as she sat down next to her. "And why isnt anyone sitting next to you?"

The boy just sat there deep in thought as if he had forgotten his name. "I-i-i'm Gaara Sabaku, are you going to run away from me now?"

"Why would I run away from you. You seem nice." She smiled.

Gaara was about to reply when the teacher started talking again. "Ok maggots today were going to learn the transportation jutsu. Gaara you first come down here and transport back to your seat."

Gaara did it and everyone cringed when the sand came into the room.

"May I go next sensai?" Sakura asked with a questionable glace twords the teacher.

"Why not?"

Everyone stared in awe as the new girl came down to the center of the room. Gaara just stared. Sakura said nothing but made a hand symbol, Right after that ebony cherry blossoms swirled around her. She then dissapered and appeared sitting in her seat.

"Well done Sakura. Whos next?" the teacher said.

"Tomorrow we are going to have a sparring day." After everyone in the class except for the two in the top groaned he continued. "You will be assigned a partner, only rule is don't send anyone to the hospital." A bell rang signaling lunch.

"Hey Gaara why don't you come sit with me and my sister Tsuki." Sakura asked the red head.

"Ok." He looked hopeful.

"Hey Sakura. Meet my new buddy Temari. Temari meet my little sister Sakura." Sakura's sister Tsuki smiled.

"Hi there Saku. Oh hi Gaara." Temari looked shocked.

"You know Gaara?" She looked surprised.

"Yes she is my older sister." He replied.

"Oh." Sakura smiled. "Hey Tsuki wanna see that new move I told you about?"

"Sure kiddo." She replied.

"Ninja technec: Dancing Cherry Blossom Winds." Cherry blossoms came out of nowhere and dance around Sakura. They then changed course and aimed darted at a tree.

"Nice job Sak." Her sister said rustling her sisters hair. Gaara and Temari just sat in awe.

"For an 7 year old she has strength." Temari complimented. "She might be better than you Gaara." She said giving a famous Temari smirk.

"Well why dont we find out? Gaara will you be my sparring patner?" Gaara and Temari had a troubled look on their faces.

"Tema-Chan Might I talk to you for one moment." Tsuki asked her friend.

"Uh... Sure." Se replied.

With Tsuki and Temari:

"You can't let them fight eachother." They said at the same time.

"Gaara has The Shukaku in him." Temari admitted.

"Sakura has The Ookamiyokai in her." Tsuki admitedly said. They turned to look at the both just stared at the spot the two kids were.

"WHERE'D THEY GO?" The spot was completely empty.

With Sakura and Gaara:

"So you have a demon in you also?" Gaara questioned.

"Yep thats why I can control cherry blossoms." Sakura smiled.

"Wow my demon is the reason I can control sand." Gaara smiled.

"Hey Gaara there you are Temari-Nii-san is looking for you."

"KITTY CAT!" Sakura screamed before jumping at Kankuro.

"AWWWWW LITTLE KID JUMPING AT ME!" He cushioned her fall.

"Sakura are you ok?" Gaara asked franticly.

"I'm fine Gaara." She jumped and and hit Kankuro in the prosess.

"Mother fuck." He screamed.

"Kankuro what happened?" Temari asked after catching up to the threesom.

"She hit me in the nuts." He was crying.

"Tsuki-Nii-Sama what are nuts?" Sakura said inocently.

"Uh I cant tell you that." She sweat dropped. "Oh hi there I'm Tsuki."

"Um.. Uhh..."Kankuro stuttered.

"Hello my name is Kankuro." Temari whispered in his ear.

"Hello my name is Kankuro." His face red. "Youre really pretty." He blurted out.

"Why thank you Kankuro. Im Tsuki." She blushed and shook his hand. He brought it to his lips.

"Ewww." Temari said, but Gaara and Kankuro were renacting the scene.

"Hi Im Kankuro." Gaara said trying horribly to deepen his voice.(not that great.)" Youre pretty."

"Why thank you Kankuro. Im Tsuki." Sakura said making her voice a little to high. She took her hand out and Gaara kissed it. There was a blinding flash.

"How adorable." Temari said holding a camera, Tsuki was blushing, and Kankuro was mad as hell.

"Its not funny twerps, and Temari why is it only adorable when thay do it?" He asked before chasing them chasing them.

"Because theyre only adorable little kids." Temari screamed at their retreating forms.

"Ninja techneic: Binding Cherry Blossoms." A rope of cherry blossoms bound Kankuro's arms and legs together, and then Sakura and Gaara disapeared in a flurry of black cherry blossoms.

"Lets get ice cream Panda-kun." Sakura said giggling.

"Panda-kun?" Gaara questioned.

"Because of the cute rings around your eyes." She smiled. "Aww i don't ave enoughfor two. Is it alright if we share Panda-kun?"

"Sure Blossom-Chan." Smiling at the new nickname he made up for her.

"Hey Gaara ever had a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream before?" Sakura asked licking the delightful icecream.

"No Sakura. I haven't." He then looked at the cup of icecream she put in his face.

"Try it Gaara, its really good." She took the spoon and put it in his mouth.

"Wow it is good. Here try mine its orange sherbert." He gave her the spoon.

"Mmmm... hey Gaara can I have it?" She asked him.

"Uh sure Blossom-Chan." He took hers after giving her his.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, but I had to move and I lost my internet. Thanks for waiting. Now Sasuke do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: I just wanna go to my emo corner.

Me: NO! Its my emo corner. (Takes out kunai)

Sasuke: Fine its both of ours. TheDarknessOverSees666 aka Nashoba owns nothing.

Me: Thank you not heres a tomatoe.

Sasuke: (Chibi face)YAYZ!

That was one of her favorite memories. The day she met her best friend, but it was also the day Yoshimaru tryed to kill Gaara. It took forever to get Gaara to trust anyone especially me.

"Sakura time to get up. We cant be late. This time" Tsuki yelled throwing open her sisters curtians.

"Get out and danm that light hurts." Sakura replied throwing the remains of her alarm clock at her sister.

After dodging the poor thing Tsuki said, "But Gaara will be there." There was a whoosh. The shower turned on 5 minutes late Sakura was there and dress in her clothes(black version of Temari's).

"Come on lets get going." Sakura said trying to get her left shoe on fell but landed on a platform of cherry blossoms. After putting her shoe on she teleported into Gaara's room. He was laying there in his meditation mode, the way he slept kinda. He looked so peaceful. "GAARA GET YOUR ASS UP!" Gaara must've jumped three feet in the air his sand went to wrap around her, but her cherry blossoms went into action.

"Sakura you baka I could've killed you." Gaara yelled.

"Nuh uh. I'm indestrutable." She laughed.

"Ok then we better go." He said shaking his head at his bestfriend.

"Yay yay yay yay yay!" Sakura was jumping up and down.

"Blossom-Chan did you eat the pixie stick that was on my bed side table?" He asked his very hyper friend.

"I saved you half of it Panda-Kun." She jumped up and down when she was bound together with black cherry blossoms. Gaara attached a rope of sand to it and pulled her away.

"GAARA ARE YOU UP?" Temari screamed for her youngest

"Yea I'll be right down." He said struggling to pull a hyperactive Sakura.

"But your Chocolate pancakes are getting cold!" She heard a thump and something getting dragged.

"Chocolate Pancakes!" Sakura screamed dragging Gaara right behind her.

"Sakura get into your pixie stck again GarGar?" Kankuro teased is little brother.

"Shut it Kanky! Leave Panda-Kun alone, its not his fault that he dosent eat the pixie stick before he goes into medi time. Oh and Panda-Kun here are the meds you were prescibed. Theyll help with the mental break downs." She said handing a bottle of pills.

"Hey Tsuki." Temari handed her a plate of Chocalate chip pancakes. Kankuro blushed. "Time to go you two kids, oh and you to Sakura and Gaara." Temari ran untill she was out of site.

"Teleport." Sakura and Gaara disapered in a flurry of chery blossoms and sand.

"Ok Team you mission is "Destroy Konoha". Got it?" Baki practicly yelled.

"Yessir." Everyone replied. As they started to walk through the desert Sakura took a picture out of her kunai pouch. I was the on Temari had taken on the first day everyone had met. She smiled at Gaara kissing her hand. She though of her old home. She was never welcome there, so it was never truly her home.

* * *

Sorry its not to long im deeply sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Im back to haunt your minds with my enchantingness. No actually your here to read my Fanfic. And to answer Konoha Kid Yes right now their all on the same team. For now.

Disclamer:

Me:Naruto!

Naruto:TheDarknessOvershines666 As know as Nashoba does not own me or anyone else other than Chuujitsu! BELIEVE IT!

Me:Yay now Naruto here some Ramen.

Naruto:RAMEN IS AMAZING BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke:Believe what?

Naruto:That you're emo

Sasuke:Ouch that kinda burns.

P.S: Sasuke family is still alive and he is more happy.

During the three day trip to Konoha was a very awkard silence. Then they all saw the gates.

"Welcome to Konoha, Chuniners." The guard said smiling with his eyes he opened them he saw the sand ninja, and Sakura. "S-Sakura?"

"Why hello I'm happy to see you to." Sakura grabbed Gaara and Tsuki and walked away. Temari showed that they had their permits to be in Konoha and caught up; while Kankuro was hitting on a girl.

"Naruto, Sasuke get back here before you get us in more trouble." A girl with knee length raven feather colored hair in a braid screamed at a navy blue haired boy running with a blond haired boy.

"But Chuujitsu if we come back you'll hurt us." The blond stopped after seeing Sakura.

"Ouch you idiot why did you stop like that." The navy haired boy said after landing on the girl, Chuujitsu.

"Sakura i-is that you?" The blond jumped up and went to hug her when he was suspended in air by black cherry blossoms.

"Hello Sakura I'm Chuujitsu I came here 8 years ago." They shook hands. The sand came to life for no aparent reason until they all saw Kankuro up in the air behind Chuujitsu.

"Kankuro you don't even now her, and you are still trying to grope her." Gaara said in a monotone voice that sent shivers down the Konohaians' backs. The sand made him drop to the ground it practicly threw him. A he got up all three of the team 7 pounded him to the ground.

"Don't touch Her("Me")." They screamed. Temari and Tsuki laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Whats so funny blond." Naruto asked.

"You're a blond to you baka, and we're laughing because no matter how much you tell him not to he will grope any girl." Temari then walked away with Tsuki still laughing.

"Sakura wanna go shopping," Sakura went to say no 'til said, "I know an awsome place that sells gear for missions."

"Let go! See ya later squares." Sakura did the peace signs with her fingers. Chuujitsu grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Hey Sasuke wanna train?" Ino (Yes she still has a crush in him) came up and asked.

"HEY CHUU NEED SOMEONE TO HOLD BAGS?" Sasuke said taking off after them. Kakuro dissapeared into the thin air. Gaara had silently followed Sakura.

~With Temari and Tsuki~

"So Tsuki are you happy to be in Konoha?" Temari said looking in a festival store(IDK if there are such things as those) at the fans. "What do you think of that one?"

"Its still hurts Tema-Chan. When our parents told Sakura to get out, and I tried to get them to reconsider it my father slapped me and told me to get stronger. They didn't know that I had left. And Tema to answer your other question that fan would look so cute with that Kimono in there." Tsuki pointed it out though she was near. Temari caught on to this.

"I always knew you had a fasion sense." They both laughed at that and hugged and went on shopping.

~With Chuujitsu, Sakura, Sasuke, and secretly Gaara~

"Oh Sakura look at this katana. It would be completly awsome to have this." Chuujitsu said with a black and red handles katana with a dragon on the blade.

"Why don't you get it?" Sakura asked cluless.

"Don't have the money. I'm barely supporting myself." Chuujitsu looked down.

"Does Sasuke know?" She whispered to the ebony haired girl.

"No because he might try to give me money." Chuujitsu looked down ashamed. Tears started to flood her eyes.

"Here use this." Sakura handed her a card.

"I can't use this. It would be taking your money." Chuujitsu went to hand her back the card when Sakura said, "It wouldn't." Now Chuujitsu looked confused. "Who's would it be then?"

"It would be my bestist buddy Gaara's." Sakura laughed. Gaara's hand went to his pocket and looked for his credit card and his eye twitched...sure enough Sakura had just let Chuujitsu use it. As they left the 10 store he went behind the female kunoichi and the bag boy and (Tried to) grabbed the card from Sakura. Thats when he got a surprise. Instead of the ebony cherry blossoms coming to her defence a green blur grabbed Gaara and tried to fling hi into a tree if it wasn't for the sand.

"Gaara save it for the Chunin exams." Sakura and Chuujitsu started to walk away with Sasuke being crushed by the girl(mosly Sakura's) bags. "GarGar can you help Sasuke with the bags?" Sakura gave him a look that said '_You have to stay in the same hotel with me so you'd better do it'_ So he grabbed half the bags andwalked next to the pink haired kunoichi. Man was it going to be a long day.


End file.
